deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose vs Cole
See my previous fight Ruby Rose vs Cole is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 6th episode of season 2. Description The two scythe wielding combatants duke it out. It's the leader of team RWBY vs the strategist of the ninjas. Interlude Wiz: When you think of scythe wielders, these two always come to mind. Boomstick: Ruby Rose, the speedy leader of team RWBY. Wiz: And Cole, the strategists of the ninja. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Ruby Rose Wiz: In the world of Remnant, things are just, well berserk. Grimm, creatures that thirst for blood run wild. Cities are in ruin. And a majority of all the weapons double as guns. Boomstick: *sigh*. Why didn't I hear from this sooner? Wiz: Thankfully, there are the Huntsman and Huntresses, a group of advanced warriors who are saviors of the world. Boomstick: Where do they get the training? None other than high school. Wiz: One fateful day, Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, was on a huntress mission, and, never came back. Boomstick: Classic. Wiz: After that, Ruby's father at the time... remember this stuff is complicated, Taiyang Long was devastated. Boomstick: But lets get to the more important stuff. Yang read to her sister stories of mythical knights fighting to save the world, Ruby was inspired to become a huntress, blah blah blah blah blah. You get the picture. Ruby: As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves! Wiz: During her childhood, Ruby was trained by her Uncle Crow. And when she became a teenager, she dealt with, um... lets just say conflict with Torchwick, Ruby was in a little talk with the founders of Beacon Academy. Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever! Ruby: Please stop. Boomstick: When they finally summed things up, Ruby was accepted into Beacon Academy. It's like Hogwarts, but, the major change is that they don't have wands or books or flying brooms. It's that they have SPEAR SNIPER RIFFLES, SHOTGUN GAUNTLETS, SWORD GUNS, YES! Man, this place just keeps getting better and better. Wiz: After a class mission, Ruby defeated multiple grimm alongside Yang, Weiss, and Blake. Boomstick: After retrieving some chess pieces, Ruby became the leader of RWBY, which, my guess will DEFINITELY cause a LOT of confusion. ' Wiz:Anyways, during her time at Beacon, Ruby has proven to be, capable and can deal with things on her own. '''Boomstick: Ruby carries around her prised possession: The Crescent Rose. A weapon that she built all by herself. Now, it may look like a normal scythe, but, after some exams of other weapons in Remnant, Ruby's is no ordinary scythe! It's half fucking sniper rifle! ' Wiz: Now, Ruby may seem like a normal, harmless girl, but don't get us wrong. '''Boomstick: This is a terrifying little bitch. She can take down multiple beowulves, has dealt with grimm invasions, can take on a mech suit, violent extremists, and sociopaths. Yang: Yeah, don't sweat it. We've all faced way worse before. Blake: Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath. Ruby: And that's all while we were still in training. Boomstick: SEE!? Wiz: Ruby's durability is off the charts. Boomstick: She can take shots from tanks, and falls a LOT! Wiz: She also has strength far above those of a normal human. But what's really in for her is her semblance. A semblance is what many hunters and huntresses posses. It is a power unique to them and them alone. Boomstick: For Ruby, her semblance is speed. Hell, she's fast enough to do this. Ruby is shown making a tornado of food, which catches team JNPR off guard. Wiz: As you can see, you can see that Ruby created a vacuum, which means she must have fled with enough force to break the sound barrier. Factoring in Ruby's size and the size of the vacuum, Ruby must have been going at 15345.4 miles per hour, over 6 times the speed of sound. Plus, the force did break the side of the wall, meaning the wall had to take a force of several thousand pounds. Boomstick: Well shit! Ruby: Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be, DELICIOUS! The rest of team RWBY: YEAHHHHHHHHHH! Cole TBA Cole: Some of us may look a little different, but like our team, somethings never change. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Outcome Next Time [[Chrono VS Isaac|'CHRONO VS ISAAC']] (Colab with Ganime) Advantages and Disadvantages RUBY COLE Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Scythe duel Category:"Toys vs Anime/Manga" themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years